The invention relates to switching types of power supplies especially flyback and forward converters and the invention relates more particularly to switching power supplies for use with LSI equipments such as microprocessor-based process controllers and the like.
Switching power supplies have become increasingly popular with use with LSI equipments and the like because of size, weight and cost considerations. However, some difficulty has been experienced with switching power supplies in regulating the output voltage against both line and load changes. They have also tended to require greater care in matching the power supply characteristics to the requirements of the equipments.
It is an object of this invention to provide novel and improved switching power supplies which are simple, inexpensive, highly reliable, and which require very little energy to operate. It is a further object to provide such power supplies which are adapted for operation over a wide range of voltage, output and load.